


Reputation

by andrewminyqrd



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Defensive Neil, I swear guys, Kevin is gonna have a heart attack bc of this boy, M/M, Protective!Neil, Totally not taylor swift related this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: Andrew's reputation in the exy world isn't exactly good, and Neil has never cared.Until the rumors got a little too close to heart.





	Reputation

Andrew Minyard had a reputation in exy. He was a stone cold player, who if pushed, would push back in full force, not caring about the consequences.  
Andrew never cared about what “stick-ball fans” thought, he only cared what they knew. And everyone knew not to fuck with the foxes’ goalie. 

Neil has heard everything people have had to say about Andrew, and never cared. But one night he was studying for a final when Kevin turned the tv on and switched to Exy News, and the current topic of discussion caught Neil’s attention.

 

“Andrew Minyard is one of ex’s most famous goalies, currently playing with Palmetto State University’s Foxes. With no interviews, or statements to the press, not much is actually out there on who Andrew Minyard really is.” Linda Swartz, a news anchor for Exy News, said. 

“What we do have is clips of his skills on the court!” She continued. “Here are just a few of his best moments caught on tape.”

A video took over the screen, the first clip showed is from a game with the Breckenridge Jackals, when he deflected what looked to be an amazing shot, with little to no effort. The next was Andrew rushing out of his goal to smack the ball to the opposite end of the court before the other team even attempted to score. The compilation kept going like that, all of his successes, until the video cut out and Linda was on the screen once more. 

“Incredible.” She sighed. “Minyard is definitely talented, yet he seems to never truly get in to the game! It is always a surprise when we see him actively trying.”  
The audience seemed to agree with some muttering and a few claps.  
“But, my favorite moments are the ones outside of the game…” 

A new video came to the screen, the first one was Andrew slamming his racket against the wall, startling players of the opposite team who were surrounding Nicky, then Andrew dropping the racket to punch one of the opposing strikers in the face. They showed a few more like Andrew going up to opponents and quietly threatening them, to him slamming his racket a few more times. The last one they showed Andrew stopping Riko’s racket 4 inches away from Neil, by hitting him with his own.  
The audience gasped as if they had never seen the clip before once the video faded away. 

“Minyard is known for his violent tendencies on and off the court, rumor has it that he has past experience in the matter, including time spent in juvie. But, to be fair, the Foxes themselves have a image of harshness.”

Kevin sighed audibly, no doubt meant for Neil to hear. 

“So, what do we know about Andrew Minyard? Besides his infamous reputation, of course.”  
Linda seemed to wait for her audience to answer, before continuing.  
“Nothing! We know nothing. We have some hints from teammates, like when striker Kevin Day said, ‘Andrew is a strong goalie, and only lets the team score when he doesn’t feel the need to stop them.’ And team captain, Dan Wilds who praised his hard work with her quote, ‘He keeps the score in our favor. Even if it takes some convincing!’”  
Linda laughed a bit at that one.  
“One of the most popular quotes about our favorite goalie was from his teammate, Neil Josten, known to many as his “frenemie”, who stood up for him in a impromptu interview, ‘Andrew did a fucking great job. He held his position, and without him we wouldn’t and couldn’t have won. He deserves the credit for this game, he deserves a lot of fucking credit.”  
The audience clapped, and a few cheered. 

Kevin scoffed, “That was an idiotic thing to say.”  
“The audience seemed to like it.” Neil shot back, “What the hell is this anyways? Why are they talking about Andrew so much?”  
Kevin turned to Neil and looked at him as if he just asked if the world was flat.  
“Didn’t you hear? One of Millport’s goalies said that Andrew’s reputation was only half as bad as what he actually is… He said that Andrew was uncommitted and basically accused him of being a sociopath.”  
Neil clenched his fist, snapping his pencil in two. “He isn’t.”  
“Well, he was right about the uncommitted part.” Kevin said, earning him a glare from Neil.  
“Fuck off. I’m going to study.” With that, Neil grabbed his stuff and trudged into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Two weeks later

The Foxes had just won another game against a new team in the league. Neil was sweaty and exhausted but happy. The other team fought hard, but the Foxes had defeated the Ravens. They weren’t easily scared, and they always fought as if it would be their last game.  
The score ended up at 13-8, in the foxes’ favor. During the handshakes, a few of the opposing teammates snarled harsh words, but the Foxes were too proud to care. 

“Okay, Dan and Matt, you two are on press duty. Everyone else, go shower, you smell like shit.”  
Everyone laughed, besides Kevin and the twins.  
On his way to the locker room, Neil heard some interviewers yelling questions at him, he ignore them all until one stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Neil! Is Andrew the monster everyone says he is?”

Neil felt his fingers gripping so tightly to his racket that his bones seemed to rattle.  
“Andrew is one of the best goalies in exy, and we are very lucky to have him.” Dan answered, trying to steer the conversation away from him before Neil got involved. 

Sadly for Dan, it was too late.  
Neil walked up to the interviewer and recognized her immediately.  
Linda Swartz. 

“Swartz, isn’t it?” Neil asked once close enough.  
Linda nodded, seemingly pleased that Neil knew who she was.  
“My captain is right, Andrew is one of the best goalies, in fact, I would say he is the best. But she didn’t directly answer your question, probably for the best, but I don’t exactly have a filter.” Neil stated, barely taking a breath. “Andrew has more talent then any goalie in the sport, and he is fierce to face. So yes, he is. Andrew Minyard is one hell of a “Monster” to his opposing teams.”  
Linda seemed like she wanted to interrupt, but Neil stopped her right away.  
“That is what you meant, correct? Because, I’m pretty sure its your job to report on exy. Not on rumors and lies spread by a dumbass kid from a team that the Foxes destroyed over a year ago.”

With that, Neil walked away, Dan and Matt following closely behind. 

“Neil, Coach is going to kill you.” Dan warned.  
“It was worth it.” Neil said blankly.  
“Actually, Kevin is going to kill you.” 

“Let him try.” 

 

“Out of all the stupid fucking things you could have done, you decide to go after not only a well respected interviewer who reports all of our games, but another team?!” Kevin yelled.  
The whole team was at practice the next morning, and Kevin’s first words to Neil were those.  
“I did what I had to do.”  
“Are you serious right now? It was just a fucking rumor, it didn’t even mat-“  
Neil pushed Kevin into the wall. “Shut up. Did you hear what she said? I had to.” 

Neil felt a hand around the back of his neck.  
“Let him go, junkie.” Andrew said into his ear.  
Neil let go, and Kevin pushed him back. 

Andrew immediately grabbed Kevin’s wrist.  
“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Day.”  
Andrew pushed Kevin’s hand away from Neil, and dragged Neil off the court and into the locker room. 

Once in the locker room, Andrew put his hand back on Neil’s neck. “Yes or no?”   
“Yes.”  
Andrew backed Neil up into the wall, much softer then Neil did to Kevin.  
“Why?”  
That was all Andrew needed to say, Neil knew what he meant.  
“Because, I had to.”“No, you didn’t. You could have walked away.”  
“I couldn’t. Not when people thought of you like that…”  
Andrew tilted his head, looking for something in Neil’s expression.  
“You didn’t exactly change their opinion. All you did was talk shit, as usual.”  
“I won’t let people talk about you like that.” Neil stood his ground, lightly wrapping his hand around Andrew’s bicep. “I can’t let them.”  
Andrew’s gaze seemed to soften slightly at that. “Yes or no?”  
“Yes.” Neil sighed.

Andrew leaned in, kissing Neil with no force, just admiration.  
“What was that for?” Neil asked. “I’m not complaining…”  
Andrew pushed Neil’s cheek, forcing him to look away.  
“You know.”

Neil smiled, turning his face to kiss Andrew’s palm.  
“Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And no, this had nothing to do with Taylor Swift.... nothing... okay it was slightly inspired by her but that is it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> If you see any mistakes please tell me, and I will fix it as soon as I can! 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
